Pregnant at Fourtyfour
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Molly story, this is in Order of the Phoenix! Between finding out she's pregnant, to a few scares and joys, this story has it all, and is mostly canon with what happens in OOTP. Chapters six and seven now up!
1. Finding Out

Molly sighed and drew the covers from her body. She slid into her slippers that lay on the ground and tied her nightrobe. She smiled, Arthur was still snoring loudly and mumbling about something not being his job. Molly laughed and walked into the bathroom. She got through washing her face and hands before she clenched her stomach tightly and dubbled over near the toilet. She was sick for seven minutes before Arthur had awoken came to hold her hair. He rubbed her side soothingly, and she thanked God for it. She reached for his hand and he pulled her up, handing her a towel and smiling at her, as she patted her mouth and then set the towel down on the bathroom counter. He squeezed her sides affectionately and she laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Arthur." she mumbled into his robe. He didn't reply. She was just saying his name, thanking him, more so. They stood like that for a moment before Molly drew her arms around his neck a little tighter and moaned. "Mol, maybe you have the Flu or something. Honey why don't I make you an appointment?" "No! You know I hate hospitals, and besides I'll be fine, I usually eat earlier, so my stomach was probably bothered." Arthur nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back as he led her back to their bed. "I'll bring you up food and handle the morning chores." molly nodded and pulled his head to hers. Putting their foreheads together she kissed his lips quickly and laid back down. "Thank you." she replied, closing her eyes. Arthur chuckled. "That's what I'm here for. Besides, you handle way to much, Mollywobbles." he walked to the door and again sayed quietly, "way to much." Later in the day, Arthur had done everything but dinner and he was just walking up the stairs to ask Molly what she wanted when he heard her crying in the bathroom. He opened the door and she looked startled before pushing a small white stick into his hands. He'd seen this stick nine times. Their childrens', and two misses and Arthur still didn;t know if her tears were of joy or sadness, he soon assured as she stood and grabbed his robes. She mumbled hesitantly into his chest, "Arthur how can we do this again? Arthur," she looked into his eyes. "How can we do this now?"


	2. Handling Matters

That night was spent mostly in silence, or tears. Arthur would hold Molly tight as she let out her frusterations and worries. She would occasionally fall asleep and he would have to wake her because she'd be crying in her dream. She awoke with a start as she did so and he smiled, stroking her hair, and pushing himself further back on the couch making her comfortable, she had been on his lap the whole night. Them, and their child. "So, this is our choice Arthur." She stated quietly, as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking into his face. He noddedand she nodded backand sighed loudly, a heavy and labored sigh. "What're we going to do?" She asked, as her tears filled her eyes again and she hung her head as he rubbed her shoulders and squeezed her hand. "Whatever you think is best, honey. You know I'll support you with whatever you choose to do." He lookedoff into space and Molly looked up at him, grabbing his chin and pulling him back to earth. "Your not put out this happened?" She asked quietly, though you could tell she was crying from the stuffiness in her voice. He looked at her, stunned. "Molly, this is just as much your fault as mine, and after all these years, and all these children," he looked in her eyes, with a twinkle in his and he had smile. "-I know the consequences as well as the blessing." He put his hand to her stomach and she smiled through her tears which were now streaming freely. She wiped at them and took a deep breath. "A, a..Arthur, you sound s,so..so happy." He smiled at her. "Molly, it's a baby." She looked at him, leaning her head on his shoulder and snuggling in closer. "And if you would stopwith these tears, we can both realize the miracle." He wiped at her eyes with his finger,s finishing off the tears that were still apparent, and she sighed, closing her eyes. "Arthur?" "Yes Molly" She sighed and continued. "Maybe, yeah know, with the war coming up and the threat and our job in the Order, and our health and the kids," she looked in his eyes,and he lookd back at hers, his were sparkling and she couldn't believe she was going to do this to him. "Maybe, we could just, yeah know considering its the best idea, maybe I will get an appointment." He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, daring her to say what he was thinking she would. "Maybe I'll just handle it."


	3. Talks and SinkIns

Arthur looked at her, for he didn't know what to say. "Mol, you really don't want to do that, do you?" she looked in his eyes, pleadingly, and replied, "I don't know Arthur, please just help me decide or back me up on this." Arthur didn't know what to say. He, in no way whatsoever, supported what Molly had just suggested, but he also knew he didn't know what to say either. He could either kill a human being or give it a chance....In another words, support his wife, or speak what he thought was best. "Molly, I can't honestly tell you I like the idea of terminating it. But, if that's what you have to do then do it." Molly looked at him and then looked down at her stomach, stroking it, supposedly wondering if it was worth it, which she could not doubt it was. "Your being no help whatsoever Arthur." He sighed, trying not to get frusterated, and hoping to understand his wife's pain. "Molly, I'm sorry, I, honestly, I think we should keep it." Molly sighed and looked at him before speaking. "Then that's it, we'll make an appointment then." she stood and started walking towards the stairs, for the sick feeling in her stomach had somewhat returned. She got on one stair but stopped and turned to look at her husband. He stood, walking toward her and she held him tight. "Arthur, I don't know if I can do this again." He pulled her away from him hesitantly, but looked in her eyes as she did him. "That's because we're going to do it Mollywobbles." she smiled at him as reality set in, and got that feeling in her stomach like she did with all their other children. "Arthur, we're gonna have baby." He nodded and led her up the stairs. Even though he felt as though he had been taking control, he just realized, it hadn't sunk in for him yet.


	4. The appointment

1

The next morning Molly sent out an owl requesting an appointment, they had sent back around nine saying she had an appointment for twelve fifteen. She sighed and put on a pot of coffee, sitting at the table after and laying her head in her hands. Arthur came down soon after and came to sit beside her, rubbing her back gently. "Mollywobbles, Remus just flooed, I have to go into the office for a few hours." Molly's eyes immediately fell on him and her lip quivered as she talked lower than she normally did. "Arthur, I have an appointment in three hours, I, I don't want you to miss it, please Arthur." He smiled a her and rubbed her shoulders. "Mol, of course I'll be there, I'll be really fast." She smiled back and thanked him before giving him a kiss and moving into the living room with her cup of coffee and a book, which for the eighth time, was about pregnancy.

At around eleven thirty, Molly figured waiting any longer for Arthur was ridiculous, so she went upstairs to et dressed and at twelve apparated to St. Mungo's, still with no sign whatsoever, that Arthur would be there soon. A healer gave her a graceful smile and she walked up to the front desk. The healer was about thirty and had a bright vibrant smile, which was just what Molly needed now, someone who se could ask questions to and talk to. "Healer Johnsan," the blonde stuck out her hand and Molly shook it. The healer smiled back and Molly gave a fleeting glance toward the front door. When she noticed Arthur still wasn't there, she turned back to the healer and sighed as she guided her into a room......Just as Arthur came running through the double doors. "Arthur!" Molly yelled quickly, embracing him as he came to stand by her and take her hand. The healer smiled and led them into a small, cold white room. "Take a seat, and your assigned healer will be with you shortly." Molly nodded and Arthur squeezed her hand. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and his hands were a little on th grimy side, but he had promised, and he was here. He smiled at her and kissed her quickly before pulling her closer and sighing. "So, what're you feeling, Molly?" She shrugged. "I'm excited, but I'm scared, I've never been this sick with any of the other kids, Arthur what if something's wrong?" He shook his head immediately and smiled. "Molly, the baby will be fine, okay? Don't skip to the worst, please?" She nodded as a short brown haired healer walked in. "Hi Mrs. Weasley." She said quietly as she put her evaluation board and a small pink-purple potion on the table in the side. "So, you took a muggle pregnancy test, correct?" She asked as she stuck what looked like a long needle in a jar. Molly nodded. The healer smiled and walked over to her with the potion. "Okay, drink this and we'll see where the baby is check the heartbeat, and evaluate anything that might be wrong." Molly nodded and drank it as she was handed a small piece of paper to sign. She did so and the healer smiled, soon leading her to what looked like a very in uncomfortable examining table. Molly laid on it and grasped Arthur's hand as the gray and black blob appeared on the screen. They could immediately make out a baby, but they lost their interest and happiness at the sight of the healer's face. She was studying the picture curiously, almost scared. Molly asked her what was wrong and she smirked, turning off the machine and handing them a picture. Arthur helped Molly sit up and rubbed her back, she could feel he was tense too, but she also felt he knew or saw something she didn't. The healer smiled. "Nothing's wrong Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted to make sure I was right." "About what?" Asked molly wanly. "That your having triplets."


	5. An Order Meeting

1

Molly grasped Arthur's hand tight and he smiled at her. Tears came to her eyes and he wiped them away quickly. "Mol?" he asked, scared she hadn't reacted. She turned to a nurse that was handing her a picture and breathed, "are you sure?" The Healer nodded and smiled before walking out. "One hundred percent Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you next Friday." She nodded and took a deep breath as Arthur guided her out. They apparated home and both went to lay down, totally forgetting about the Order meeting they had that night.

"Molly!" Tonks yelled as the Order sat down, wondering where the two eldest Weasleys were. Arthur came pounding downstairs and smiled. "Molly will be down shortly, sorry." "Its ok." Lupin replied with a twinkle in his eye. Molly had told Tonks and him. Everyone else just grumbled and pulled themselves to the table with their chairs.

About twenty minutes later, dinner was cooked and the meeting had begun. Molly, though, couldn't have felt more sick. "Okay so," Mad-Eye began. "Arthur your scheduled to guard in about two months. This month we don't need you for another two weeks and by that time it'll be November. Sorry about having to have back to back." He nodded sympathetically and Arthur shook his head. "Its fine." He replied, giving his wife's nervous face a side-glance. "Remus, your going out tonight, molly will relieve you in the morning." Arthur tensed as did Remus. "Actually," Tonks began. "I've been wanting extra shifts, I don't feel as though I'm doing much. May I relieve him Alastor?" Mad-Eye looked at them anxiously but sighed. "Of course you can Nymphadora." Her hair now would've flamed red if she wasn't giving Molly sympathetic glances, considering she now had tears streaming down her eyes. Arthur squeezed her hand under the table and she smiled as the last words were said and the meeting was dismissed. Arthur knew it would be hard, but how could they tell him? All he knew was he was thankful Bill didn't end up coming. They'd tell hi tonight when he got in for work...Very late...When he'd be tired, and he wouldn't want to be too explained to........


	6. Telling the First

A\N: Need reviews!!!! haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its short, but I wrote it when I spaced out in math class, and I heard something I didn't know before, tis I had to stop. Thanks to all who read\have reviewed this story! The reviews keep me going and I love to read what you all think. P.s, hope I do well on this upload, I'm working on my text blocks!!!! :) now, lets see what Bill's reaction is.....

Bill Weasley sighed as he walked up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. It was 12:45 am and all he really wanted to do was sleep. He knocked on his parents' door and heard a heavy sigh and the bed creak. His father appeared at the door and told him to take a seat. His mother looked very tense, and her face, Bill realized, was filled out slightly more than the last time he'd seen her.

"Mum, what's wrong?" He asked as he took her hand. She smiled as tears filled her eyes and she began quickly.

"Bill, I had a healer appointment a few days ago, I haven't been feeling well for about a month. At first I thought it was the flu but,"

"- Well, what do you have?" She smirked a little.

"Its not what I have Bill, its what I'm going to have..." He furrowed his eyebrows and Arthur came to put a hand on his shoulder. Molly smiled and her tears fell.

"Bill, I'm pregnant." Bill blinked his eyes a few times and stared at his mother, then, his face broke into a grin.

"Really?" Molly nodded and he got up to give her a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Mum, its gonna be fine. You're a great Mummy, okay?" She nodded.

"Bill." She said quietly, so grateful of how he took the news.

"I'm so proud of you Mum, you do so much, this is a good thing, you can just relax now." He smiled and she smirked back as she put a hand on his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she put hers close to his.

"I love you Bill. You had to have this talk countless times, I'm so proud of how you've handled your siblings all these years. Your so much older now and your still my little boy, you'll always be very special to me, you'll always be my first." Bill smiled and hugged her, now standing straight. Bill was never one to show his emotion, but his parents knew he needed to hear that. The praise and the reassurance was good for him, and they had no doubt he would be a big help with telling all the other children...which had to be planned and thought out thoroughly.....

A\n: Like it? Did I do good? Do you like the way the story's going? Leave a review and tell me. I love to hear what ya'll think, and I was quite proud of this chapter myself, I liked it very much, and usually, I won't get so excited for a new chapter of mine, this one just does something for me. Its so fulfilling seeing Bill in stories when he has to play big bro, and with the triplets on the way he has a lot of work Ahead of him during and post pregnancy! Thanks for reading, ppppllllleeeaasseee review!!!!!


	7. Telling a MadEye

Voldemort was rising to power and Molly was frightened. She had a family to be frightened for, children that weren't even her own to be frightened for, and her unborn. It was so scary waiting for her husband to come home at night she could hit herself when she sat there and thought if he even would come home. She hates to hear knocks on the door because she always has a mental picture of an Order member with distressing news. She was so scared for so many people she knew and loved, worried, about so many things she once enjoyed, or wanted to. It was the same tonight, Arthur should be home about this time, it was eight o clock sharp and he was bringing Mad-Eye with him tonight. They had always been friends and Arthur wanted his opinion on what was going to happen or what was happening with the Order. Molly jumped, for there was just a knock on the door. She opened it to the cold November air and her husband was standing there, his cloak pulled tight around his shivering shoulders. He walked in immediately. Molly kissed him quickly and led him to the sofa. She gave him another blanket and he sighed.

"Mol, Alastor couldn't make it, but he should be fluing in soon." Molly smiled and nodded leaning against the arm of the sofa as Arthur rubbed her back. They got into a discussion, somehow, about something as normal as baby room colors, and hadn't realized Alastor had flued in and was watching them with a smile.

"But, Arthur." Molly began. "How are we going to tell him about the babies? You know Alastor and ,"

"-And he thinks its joyous news." Replied the scarred, flaming face of Mad-Eye Moody. Molly gasped, but soon relaxed and smiled. Alastor smirked and sighed.

"Molly congratulations. You too, Arthur. Though, I think I need to be having a talk with you, seeing as your parents haven't taught you anything. This is brilliant really, but we are in the middle of a starting war as you might recall. Be careful with those infants, because everyone has to start being more careful. And stay close to each other, okay? God forbid something were to happen to one of you, or the kids. Good luck, I'll talk to you more at work tomorrow Arthur." Mr. Weasley nodded and turned back to his wife, her eyes were now stained with tears.

"Moll, its okay. We're both gonna be okay." Little did she know just how fast November would pass, how quick December would come, and what horrid things it would bring, what complications would come with delving deeper into this pregnancy, and what things would happen that were now enough to keep this mother of soon-to-be ten screaming in her dreams.


	8. Crazy

1

Molly was driving herself crazy, only way you could put it. She was planning a combined birthday party for Bill and Charlie on the 10th of December, seeing as Bill's was November 29th and Charlie's is December 12th. It was December ninth today, and the last minute orders were the worst. She went around yelling out commands, and fixing the little things, seeing as the big things were all in order and almost perfect. Tis the same thing that was happening now, as Molly yelled at her husband for the thousandth time this day.

"Arthur! You were supposed to go buy Charlie's gift an hour ago, and get wrapping paper for Bill's, how many times must I remind you!?" Arthur walked in looking sorry and threw on his traveling cloak. Molly smiled as he stroked her stomach and kissed her, therefore putting on the table, his apology.

"S'okay, Arthur. Just please hurry? I'd like to spend the night quiet and alone." He smirked and she laughed. He looked down on her small bump, amazed at what they'd done once again. He looked in her eyes and sighed.

"I love you Molly." She smiled.

"I love you too." They both looked in each other's eyes for a few sacred moments, then Arthur swept his head down, kissing her lips quickly, then walking to the door.

"So, I'll see you in a bout 30 minutes. Don't drive yourself crazy, love." Molly nodded and smiled.

"Okay, just make sure to get the right things." Arthur looked playfully hurt.

"You think I'd wanna get something I shouldn't have? Then I'd just have to go back out Molls, C'mon really." Molly laughed and began walking away before turning her head back as she could feel Arthur's eyes on her.

"Goodbye, Arthur." He smiled and left. Molly shook her head, she could swear sometimes he acted like they were teenagers again.

_________________________________________________

Arthur walked around Diagon Alley quickly. He had to get wrapping paper at Magical Utensils and he had no idea what kind. He walked in and smiled at the cashier, before walking to the back of the store, grabbing blue wrapping paper and checking out. When he got home, he gave Molly the watch he'd gotten Charlie and the paper for Bill, and he was so very thankful he did it all right.

"I'm very proud of you Arthur." Molly said quietly, as the two of them sat down to relax that night. Arthur made a noise as to say thank you, and cuddled in closer to his wife. He laid his hand on her stomach and sighed.

"What do you think we'll get MollyWobbles?" She thought for a moment and smirked.

"I really don't know Arthur, I'll be happy with whatever we have. What about you?" Arthur thought then laughed.

"I pray to God its not three boys." Molly chuckled.

"I doubt it really, I think we'll get at least one girl." Arthur smiled. "I hope so." Was all he said as he laid his head in Molly's stomach and she grasped his hand. She rubbed his head for awhile before she fell asleep. They were each in their own dream of what they'd get from this set. Molly was leaning more toward two girls one boy, and Arthur was leaning more toward two boys one girl, either way they were happy, and either way, they knew they'd be blessed. Their children always brought hope in dark times, and Arthur was thankful Molly would have the little ones, she was so scared and caring for him and their older children, she needed someone that needed the watchfulness she gave, and three little ones were perfect.


	9. What Are my Babies?

A\N: I'm so proud of myself with my updates, I felt like writing...a lot, so I figured I'd give ya'll a massive update....that's about four chapters long! :) read and review please!!! I love to see new feedback!!! Enjoy!

"ARTHUR!!! Get up now!!" Molly screeched from downstairs. She had a healer's appointment in twenty minutes and really needed Arthur there. He came pounding down the stairs about five minutes later, fully dressed. He smiled.

"Shower?" She asked, eyebrows raised. He smirked.

"Got it last night, I didn't feel like waking up so early this morning." Molly nodded her satisfaction and kissed his cheek.

"So, your ready then?" Arthur nodded and Molly grabbed her purse.

"Let's go early then, maybe they'll take us in sooner." Arthur nodded and grabbed her arm to apparate them.

____________________________________________________

St. Mungos wasn't to packed really, and Molly was very glad when they called Arthur and her in ten minutes earlier. Her healer smiled and sighed, helping Molly up onto the silver, cold examining table. Arthur walked over to the side and grasped molly's hand. She smiled and the healer gave her the potion to drink, soon, three small babies forms appeared on the screen.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. There's your babies. See the head, right there?" She asked, pointing to the far end of the screen, which was on Molly's far left side. She felt a quick kick and gasped. The healer laughed and Arthur squeezed her hand, tears were now falling from her eyes. "I guess they know who their parents are. They must be glad you guys can see them." Replied the healer. Molly smiled and kissed Arthur's hand.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The healer asked quietly. Molly looked up at Arthur and he looked hopeful, Molly nodded to the healer. "Yes we do." The healer smiled and looked closer at the babies.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley I know two of them, the other one I'm not sure but, from what I can tell now, you have a little boy and a little girl on your hands." Molly sobbed and Arthur smiled.

"I think for the other one I'm leaning towards girl." Molly smiled and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Arthur helped her up and the healer gave her another picture.

"Thank you." The healer nodded and Molly grasped Arthur's arm as they apparated home for Charlie and Bill's party, Charlie was in for a surprising gift.


	10. Happy BirthdaySurprises!

1

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bill and Charlie! Happy Birthday to you!!" The whole Burrow echoed with singing and clapping and Bill and Charlie blew out their candles. "Thanks Mum!" They both said quietly, and Molly tuned to Arthur as she heard them say 'mum'. Arthur gave her a reassuring smile and she turned to the table, which held bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. "Umm, everybody! Charlie, your mother and I have an announcement." Charlie looked at them hesitantly, his father was talking the same way he always did when they announce that they were,

"-We're pregnant!" Molly blurted out quickly. Charlie froze, Molly didn't notice she smiled at Bill.

"And, you already know Bill but, there's something else too, we're having triplets." Bill's eyes widened and he laughed embracing his mother. She smiled.

"Sorry." She said, as she should've told him before, she just didn't think. Bill shrugged and they all turned to look at Charlie. His mouth was agape, and he was just looking at his parents, dumbfounded. Arthur walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, say something." He looked up at his father, and Arthur was so afraid for what he'd do...he knew exactly why Charlie was acting this way, he was always away from home, and with each new addition he felt like he was getting replaced, getting pushed further and further away. His face, though, broke into a huge smile, he needed to not upset his mother, and this was good news...he supposed.

"Congratulations Mum." He hugged her and she smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Charlie I know this is hard, but you'll always be so special to me, all of my kids are important, and you are no exception." Charlie nodded and smiled, now feeling much more hapy about the situation, though Molly was still worried over him and Arthur was of course the one that had to deal with her that night.

A\N: Tenth chapter yah yah yah!!!!! haha, hope you enjoyed, I've been wanting to update all day and these chapter should be more than enough for awhile...just kidding!! I will update regularly and maybe you'll get one more chapter tonight, if I get reviews I haven't gotten any for the last four chapters! *cries*. Please review!!!!! thanks, enjoy my other stories and any further updates...and tell me if you have been enjoying in a review!!!!! *winks*


	11. Telling the Estranged and Harmones!

1

Molly laid in Arthur's embrace all night, soaking his shirt-front with tears.

"Arthur." Molly wailed. "He's so upset, I could see it I his eyes, I don't know what to do about him!" Arthur rubbed her back in soothing circles and she was soon asleep. He as very glad she was, for another topic that night, had been Percy, and Arthur wasn't sure if he would burst with the news at work, or be completely sore towards his estranged son.

____________________________________________

AT THE MINISTRY NEXT MORNING

Arthur walked along the corridors quietly, without fuss, like he always did. Yes, it was quite exciting, especially getting to see his son who had left and wanted nothing to do with the family when he said Arthur was lousy and didn't have ambition. Though, Arthur didn't take this news with a grain of salt, for he wouldn't be working right now if any of that were true.

He sighed, causing him to bump into someone....a Percy shaped someone. Arthur stared at him for a moment and Percy looked down, tears glistening in his eyes, he had a great dad! But right about now, Arthur wasn't as compassionate.

"Percy, I need you to be home for Christmas."

"Why?" Arthur eyed him.

"Because you need to be." Arthur replied, his voice rising...And shaking.

"Dad you now I can't. Why do you need me all of a sudden?"

"Your mother does, she's pregnant, Percy!" Percy blinked many times before replying tensely, "You can expect me then, Father." Arthur nodded and turned to go back to work.

____________________________________________

AT BURROW, LATER THAT NIGHT

"Molly, I need to tell you something." Molly nodded, she was in a great mood tonight..Hormones, Arthur knew.

"What is it, love?" He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes as she pulled the covers over them, leaning on her elbow.

"Percy's coming for Christmas dinner, he knows." That's it....Arthur blew her great mood, and she was crying all night..she was happy, but she couldn't even tell him the source of het tears. She figured it was everything put together. Her Percy was finally coming home, and she was having triplets in a matter of months!

A\N: hope you enjoyed this chappie! Next is Arthur's attack...sorry if these next few chapters are sad, all I can tell you right now is, you might need tissues, and don't be surprised if you find yourself saying, "poor molly," many times. Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter, Hormonal Snakes. 

"Arthur, it's really starting to hurt I don't know why."

"Molly, love it's okay. Its Braxton-Hicks, you had them with the twins, it's okay love, I have to go I'm sorry."

"Arthur," she said quietly as she clung to him, her bulging stomach against Arthur's side. He did his best to pry her from him after five minutes. She'd been doing this every time he had to go somewhere nowadays.

"Molly, I'll be home before you know it. We've all guarded, its alright." Molly shook her head and sobbed. Finally, concluding she couldn't not let him go, kissed him goodbye, and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much, Arthur. Just be careful, I need you and tonight is not the night for a duel, I really want you to hold me." He smiled, kissing her one last time and leaving. Just before he shut the door, he turned back and gave her his famous goofy smile she loved so much.

"I love you MollyWobbles. I promise I'll be home soon, nothing's gonna stop me from coming home to you tonight, I know you need me love." Molly nodded.

"I always have, tonight just isn't an exception." With a smile and a blown kiss the door shut and Molly watched out the window as Arthur apparated.

There you have a sneak preview for chapter 12. Anyway, hope you liked it, and are excited for it! Please review!! They keep me writing, and I get so discouraged when I don't get feed back. Hopefully, I get some reviews for this one, and can update soon. Any critisism or ideas are welcome, I want the fans to be happy, and if something's missing I'll do my best to add it, or if something's not right, I'll do my best to fix it! Also I really go deep into things, and when you think about it, isn't it amazing Jo spared Arthur? I mean, as you read the next chapter, think about that...That last kiss, smile, apparation, conversation, would've been it for Molly and she wouldn't have even known....I'm so glad he's okay..but keep I mind, as many times as we read stories like these or even though we know he's fine, Molly never does, and in this storyline, she's carrying his unborn children. Sorry for being so sad, but I had to point that out, I will do my best to get in some molly\Arthur fluff for chapter 12...Maybe baby names considering there's not much longer till they come...Oops, did I juts give that away????? you'll have to review, and keep reading to see, thanks for the support and please tell me what you think, I hope to update soon.


	12. Hormonal Snakes

1

Molly walked from bedroom to bedroom at Grimmauld Place putting on new sheets and spoofing up whatever she could. She sighed as she sat on the bed her and Arthur occupied. Tears came to her eyes as she hunched over her shoulders and stared at the floor. Arthur was at work but should be home soon, because he had to guard.....Molly had such a bad feeling. Just as she thought this she heard the front door open.

"MollyWobbles! I'm home, come down, I have something for you!" Molly got up and went downstairs into the kitchen where her husband had a bag. He smiled at her and she smiled back...Having no clue that the person standing in front of her would be tortured in the next hour.

"Open it." He said, shoving the bag in front of her. She smiled at him first and opened the purple bag.

She pulled out three small baby shirts that said I love Mommy. Molly looked up at him and laughed, her tears starting again.

"I love it." He nodded and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"How was your day?" She nodded, "good." He rubbed his hand threw her hair and smiled, moving down to her back and moving his hand in circles. They broke apart a few moments later and Arthur smiled as Molly looked at him apprehensively.

"I have to go." He said as he grabbed his cloak. Molly knew he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye but she Was so scared of him walking out that door for some reason. So, she did the only thing she could think to do, stall, even though what she was going to say was true.

"Arthur, it's really starting to hurt I don't know why."

"Molly, love it's okay. Its Braxton-Hicks, you had them with the twins, it's okay love, I have to go I'm sorry."

"Arthur." She said quietly as she clung to him, her bulging stomach at his side. He did his best to pry her fro him after five minutes. She'd been doing this every time he had to go somewhere nowadays.

"Molly, I'll be home before you know it. We've all guarded, its alright." Molly shook her head and sobbed. Finally, concluding she couldn't not let him go, kissed him goodbye, and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much, Arthur. Just be careful, I need you and tonight is not the night for a duel, I really want you to hold me." He smiled, kissing her one last time and leaving. Just before he shut the door, he turned back and gave her his famous goofy smile she loved so much.

"I love you MollyWobbles. I promise I'll be home soon, nothing's gonna stop me from coming home to you tonight, I know you need me love." Molly nodded.

"I always have, tonight just isn't an exception." With a smile and a blown kiss the door shut and Molly watched out the window as Arthur apparated.

Molly sighed and sat on the kitchen chair, looking at the bag Arthur had just been holding, and doing her best to remember how it had just felt to hold him.

IN THE ATRIUM.

Arthur walked along the corridors quietly, looking at the shimmering bubbles lining the walls, it was amazing that such a small thing could cause such trouble if in the wrong hands. Arthur turned as he heard something move behind him, but when he turned, nothing was there. He shrugged and decided just to stay alert....that really didn't last and he realized this when he woke up an hour later...With something leaning over him...and covered in sticky red goo. The hall echoed with his screams then he feel silent.

AT ST. MUNGOS

"How could it have happened though?" Tonks shook her head and held Molly tight. Remus was on the floor kneeling before her. He stared up at Tonks and she sighed.

"Molly, its okay. Arthur's tough, everything will be fine."

"Tonks, what if something happens to me if something happens to him? Where will my kids go?"

"I'd take them, or my Mum, or Bill, your family is close knit and if you didn't feel right with one of us , then three of your boys are of age." Molly nodded as a healer came through the white, glass double doors. They all looked up at him and he smiled.

"Stop making those kind of arrangements, you and your husband will be the only ones raising those kids."


	13. Twins,Ron,Sirius, and The Boy Who Lived

1At ten past five, Molly walked into Grimmauld Place, she was there greeted by her children and after telling them their father was okay, told them to sit down. Fred and George was talking to each other with wide eyes, that were staring at her stomach none-the-less. Molly smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Well, Ginny isn't going to be the youngest around here anymore."

"Mum!" Ginny shrieked excitedly. Molly smiled and Ginny ran to embrace her.

"Congrats." The twins echoed. Now, all that was left was Harry, Ron and Sirius. Sirius looked dumbfounded, but Ron and Harry threw Mrs. Weasley wan smiles. She smiled back and grabbed them too, pulling them close and kissing their foreheads.

"So, another baby aye'?" Sirius asked. Molly smirked at them all and educated him.

"Actually, three." All of their eyes widened and Sirius laughed.

"Oh, God. When really are they going to visit Arthur? That man needs a congratulations and prayer." Molly eyed him, smiling and he smirked back.

"Well, we can all go see him later this afternoon, right now, its bed!"

"So, Dad. Triplets. You excited?" Arthur looked at Bill and smiled, raising himself up on the pillows, and when not succeeding, settled for the shooting pain in his back and slumping.

"Yes, I think its good for your mother too though." "Is that why your having them then?"

"Merlin no. This wasn't planned Bill, its scary, we're in the middle of a war and your mother is older now, its not like you can't not think about what could happen." Bill nodded in understanding, and Arthur shivered. Bill pulled his covers up higher and sighed, putting his feet up on the bed near his Dad's legs and slumping back in his chair.

"Well, congrats anyway, Dad. Mum seems happy." Arthur smiled.

"Then that's really all that matters." Bill nodded.

"So, about what happened....Everything was okay right?" Arthur asked, afraid that someone found him who shouldn't have, he still didn't fully understand what happened anyway.

"Nope, Order brought ya' in. Your fine." Arthur smiled.

"Nice snakebite you got there though, I reckon you'll have a nice scar to show off." Arthur laughed.

"Yeah Bill, that's exactly what I wanted." Bill chuckled, he couldn't understand how his Dad could've been gone, he never knew how much he valued these talks with him until now, he hoped his new siblings would never take the time with their parents for granted, especially being brought into the world at a time like this.

"Well, it better be a nice scrape, it hurt enough to get anyway." Bill smiled.

"You okay Dad?"

"I'm...Alright." Bill looked at him accusingly.

"I'll be fine." Bill nodded.

"Yeah I guess you'll need more recovery time than anything, you lost a great deal of blood." Arthur nodded, it did kind of bing him back to reality, it was horrific, and he had to be more careful, Molly couldn't lose him that way....and he could never lose her that way. He wasn't one for fighting and screaming, he'd die if something of pure agony had to happen to Molly, that's another reason he was worried about this pregnancy.


	14. Visits

1A\N: chapter 14!!! I'm so glad I've made it this far, I've never written a story this long, but reviews really are helping, and they really keep me going, so please continue to do so...Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

The next morning was when the whole crew was lugged over to St. Mungos. After the Welcome Witch eye their party, plus Molly's stomach, they were soon visiting Arthur.

"Hey, Dad!" The Weasleys said quickly, giving their father hugs and, in the boys' case, handshakes. Molly walked over to Arthur and hugged him. Pecking him on the cheek, she smiled wanly. Arthur noted how tired she looked and beckoned her close to him when the children left with the Order.

"MollyWobbles, what's wrong?" He asked quietly as Molly leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Ugh, nothing. Everyone wanted to come see you, so we had to get an early start. I had morning sickness, so Fred and George had to gather everyone because I couldn't."

"Aww, why didn't you tell them just to wait until later then?" Molly shrugged.

"That wouldn't have been fair. I can't just watch out for these ones," she signaled her stomach, " I need

to watch over the whole family like I always do." Arthur smiled and pushed her off him gently.

"You always do, Molly. So, I want you to go home now and get some rest." Molly smiled and kissed Arthur quickly.

"I love you honey." She said quietly. Arthur nodded and smiled," you too, love. Now, go relax." Molly nodded and chuckled as she walked through the double doors and apparated. All she did was, walk in the house and upstairs. The children were at Grimmauld Place, and Molly had the whole Burrow to herself.

A\N: sorry that its short. The next one should be twice as big as this, then I will try to work on bigger ones than that! Anywho, here's an expert from the next chapter, A Homecoming at Midnight.

"Sirius! Where do you want this?" Asked Ginny, as she held up a streamer which was part of his New Years decoration.

"Hmph...You choose." He replied, hoping he was making a difference for her, considering she'd almost lost her father. He'd been trying to be kind to them all actually...They were growing on him.....he wanted a family, and sometimes, he envied Molly and Arthur.

A\N: okay so, that made this chapter a little longer, I guess it will be a good size, but it could still be longer, so I will work on that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!!!?!!! tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you would like to see, or absolutely don't want to see, and most of all, what I can work on! Thanks, hope you enjoyed, and look out for the next chapter, it'll come as soon as I have one new review in the review box!!!!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. A Homecoming at Midnight

1A\N: So, here is the next chapter, and it is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. Thanks so much for your support of this story, I would've never gotten thus far without ya'll!!

Molly awoke to peace and quiet...At 12:45. She couldn't believe she'd slept that long! Although, she was not one to complain...She now felt a lot better.

She slid herself out from under the covers and walked downstairs. Grabbing a plate of croissants and a cup of tea, she sat down at the kitchen table. Sighing, she ate her breakfast in peace.....Then ran upstairs to be sick.

____AT GRIMMAULD PLACE

"Sirius, where do you want this?" Asked Ginny, as she held up a streamer which was part of his New Years decoration.

"Hmhp, you choose." He replied, hoping he was making a difference for her, considering she'd almost lost her father. He'd been trying to be kind to them all.......They were actually growing on him...He wanted a family , and he sort of envied Molly and Arthur.

"Sirius!" Yelled George, running downstairs, smirking.

"Yes?" He replied, laughing .

"Do you want your mother covered with garland?"

Fred came down too, and nodded. Sirius looked at them for awhile then, smirked.

"Why not?"

"Yes!" The twins yelled, high-fiving each other and running upstairs. Sirius just smiled and went about the rest of the day.

Soon, everyone was bombed and was sleeping. At around seven, was when everyone was awake and began cooking. Sirius, at Grimmuald Place, and Molly at the Burrow.

"What a way to spend New Years." Molly mumbled to herself. She missed Arthur horribly and this would be their first New Years apart.

Finally, Molly ate dinner, as did her kids and she sat on the couch until, she again, fell asleep.

Though, at Midnight, she awoke to Arthur carrying her upstairs. He smiled at her when her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, bringing her hand to the side of his face and kissing him.

"I love you so much." Arthur smiled.

I love you too, Happy New Year, MollyWobbles." Molly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. He dropped her down on their bed and she pulled him down with her, and they fell asleep that way.......for once in this damned lifetime...Blissfully happy....

A\N: poor Molly. Hope you enjoyed and had a great New Year! I am having a great one, my friends and family are here, and my new baby sister is now one month! I couldn't be happier! Thanks for the reviews! They so keep me going....Here's a quick expert from chapter 16, One Month Later

Bye, love. Have a great day." Arthur smiled and nodded, putting his hand on molly's stomach. Molly looked up at him with wide eyes and grabbed his had, they were both crying now.

"Arthur, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

A\N: hope your excited!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. And please keep em' comin', once I get another I will put up another chappie! Love ya's, thanks! Happy New Years!!!!!!


	16. One Month Later

1A\N: Hey everyone!! I got another review, so I'm back! But, I have to tell you in advance, sorry if the chapter after this comes slowly, seeing as, I lost the paper that had the whole plot on it...But, fear not, for I will turn my room upside down and right side up tonight, and find it. If not....Well lets not say if not....Anyway, on with this chapter!!!, and please...Savor it. :)

____________ONE MONTH LATER_____________

"Molly! I'm going!" Arthur yelled up the stairs. Molly came down quickly, her stomach now almost full-size. Panting, she smiled and wrapped one arm around Arthur's neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"Bye love. Have a good day!" Arthur smiled and nodded, putting his hand on Molly's stomach. Molly looked up at him with wide-eyes and grabbed his hand, they were both now crying.

"Arthur, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, its amazing." Molly smiled Arthur grabbed his briefcase, walking outside.

"See you at nine, love." Molly nodded and smiled, cradling her stomach and walking inside to prepare dinner.

A\N: I know it was short, but I wanted to show that things got back to normal...Well, for now.

Also, I am horribly sorry if my timing is off. Fred and George will be leaving school, but in the next chapters or so....There will be next chapters, considering I FOUND MY PAPER!!!! Sorry, anywho....

Last, but not least, I would love to hear what you think of the story so far! So, please please, pretty please, REVIEW!!!!?!! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

I will update soon, love ya!!!! R&R!!!!!!!

Also, sorry I don't have an expert, I don't have the other chapters done yet, but I can tell you a little about what its plot is.....

It's a Healer appointment, and Molly's conversation with Snape...Should be interesting! Hope you look forward to it, and please review!!!!!


	17. A Night With the Order

1A\N: I'm back, and can't believe this soon! The last chapter was just an hour ago! Jeesh, anywho, on with this next chapter!!

"Arthur!" Molly screamed from the last floor of the Burrow, to the top. Arthur came bounding down the stairs, and smiled, fixing his shirt collar.

"Okay, Molly. Don't freak out so easily, honey, I'm ready." Molly sighed and nodded grabbing Arthur's hand and apparating to St. Mungo's.

The healer appointment went great, and Molly was out in no time. Their new pictures showed their three little ones perfectly and molly and Arthur spent the whole night looking at them, fantasizing what their new children would look like.

Soon, though, it was time for yet another Order meeting, and Grimmauld Place was soon full with all those committed to stopping the most powerful, dark wizard of all time. Molly smiled politely at everyone, as did Arthur as they took their seats, everything was too distressing and sad, and Molly couldn't help but quickly dart to the bathroom.

Crying over the sink, Molly heard a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Weasley." Severus Snape asked hesitantly from outside the door. Molly sniffled and opened it to reveal the greasy-haired teacher.

"Severus, kind of you to come up, but I am fine, really." Snape smirked half-heartedly and sighed.

"Well, more Weasleys then, aiy'?" Molly nodded, and smiled.

"We're excited." She handed him the picture from her cloak. Snape eyed it, and sighed, handing it back.

"Marvelous," he muttered. Molly sighed and walked down the stairs.

The Order meeting was finished, and Molly took out the picture once again, showing everyone. Tonks squealed with delight and handed it o Remus, who set it down after everyone had looked at it.....Soon, though Tonks' tea was all over it, a quick clean-up spell, and 'sorry's,' the rest of the night were made, and Molly felt so horrible for the young girl as she was so temperamental!

Finally, at around nine, Tonks was convinced it was okay, and everyone went home, telling the Weasleys how happy they were for them, and also stating that there blessing, might actually be a sign for a better life in the making.

A\N: hope you enjoyed! I have a friend over and didn't want to be rude forever! Well, hope you liked it, please review, and if I do get one more review tonight, I might add one more chapter for the evening! Thanks again, please R&R!?!!


	18. Vacation

1A\N: okay, I got another review, so here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one, even though it was a bit short, this one should be much longer considering we have a lot of ground to cover, and I'm already sorry if it isn't! Please R&R!?!

Molly pulled the covers around her more comfortably as she, for the first, time woke up from a good sleep. Arthur was still laying next to her, and she wondered why he hadn't gone to work, she leaned up on her elbow, and moved her hand up and down his shoulder, waking him gently. He turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Molly." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck when he turned.

"Good morning, dear. Why haven't you gone to work yet?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you okay?" She asked, a little more hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I have a few days off though."

"Oh, really? And what's the reasoning for that?"

"We're going on vacation." Molly looked up at him and smiled.

"Arthur, we don't have to. There's a lot going on with the Order, besides we don't have the money for something like that, really." Arthur shushed her, putting his hand to her stomach, which was bulging in different spots every few seconds she smiled and out her hand over his.

"Don't worry, Molly. Daddy handled it." She smiled and kissed him quickly before they both got out of bed to get a quick breakfast and pack.

At around five, Molly and Arthur were already in France. They figured, it wasn't too far, and it was comfortable. They just wanted somewhere to unwind before the babies were born. Molly sighed as she grasped Arthur's hand and waist affectionately. He smiled back, kissing her forehead and swaying in time to the music. Molly looked at him as the song finished and smirked.

"You wanna turn in early?" Arthur smiled and nodded, walking back up the stairs from the dance floor to their suite.

"Arthur, I'm glad you talked me into this." Molly said quietly as she turned to look at him, and smiled, soon closing her eyes. Arthur rubbed his hand threw her hair as she slept and he laughed.

"Me too. Though, when you tell me you'd like to turn in early, I really don't plan on you falling asleep." He turned to and fell asleep in no time, while Molly was really the on laughing as she did her best to keep completely still.

A\N: okay, maybe it is around the same size, or shorter, I'm so sorry! But, at least it's a chapter, right? Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and please review!!!!!! also, I know the story is a little off, but I didn't plan t the chapters really according to each month, seeing as I don't want Molly having the babies an actually three months from now, it will happen in the story just normally, so, please don't kill me if I get you in the Cupid mood early, with the next chapter, which will be, Cupid's Names.

Please continue to read, and hope you enjoy! Baby names are picked in the next chapter!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, and please keep em' coming!


	19. Valentine's Day

1A\N: Here it is, yet another chapter! Hope you enjoy please R&R!!!!

"MollyWobbles, wake up love." Arthur said quietly, bringing his wife out of her deep sleep with a kiss. Molly smiled and put one hand to the side of his face, sighing.

"Happy Valentines day, love." Arthur said quietly, kissing Molly's hand. Molly smiled again and looked up at him with wide, happy eyes,

"Happy Valentines day, Arthur." He nodded.

"So, what do you plan on doing today Molly?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, we just got back from vacation last night, we spent a week away, Arthur. Of course there's plenty to do." Arthur laughed and they both got out of bed, walking down stairs hand in hand.

"Well, Molly. I think, you should just take today to relax, and when I get back from work we'll both have a quiet night together okay? No interruptions." He added, waggling his eyebrows. Molly laughed and hugged him, as he went upstairs to get dressed and Molly began preparing breakfast.

After frying the bacon and setting it on the table, everything was finished. Arthur ate quickly, because he was late, and promised Molly he'd try to be back as soon as he could. So, it was Molly who ended up eating in silence, and wondering what Arthur was doing right now.

Later in the afternoon, Alastor cam over to check in on Molly. Arthur had sent him, but Molly purely though it was a random act of kindness. She smiled as he sat down with his tea and she sighed as he spoke.

"So, these past months must've been hard." Molly smiled understandingly, he didn't mean the last three months. He meant Arthur's attack. Molly nodded and Alastor put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, tears were now running down her cheeks.

"I was so scared, you know? Like, I had no idea what I was going to do without him, all I kept thinking was how un-fair it was for my kids." Alastor nodded.

"Molly, I understand completely, this War has already taken many, but Molly, you have a great husband, and he strong and caring, and he loves you and the children you have very much." She laugh, as did he.

"Plus the ones you are going to have." He stood and opened the front door, turning back to her.

"Molly, your both gonna walk out of this."

"How do you know?" molly asked through sobs. Alastor smiled and tilted his bowler hat over his eyes mysteriously.

"You'll live for him, and he'll live for you." Molly still looked unconvinced and he added, "plus, I just know."

A\N: Wow, chapter 19! This story is just flying! Anyway, since we are getting close to the end of the story, os there anything you would like to see you haven't yet? If so, please feel free to tell me in a review, I will be glad to add mostly anything. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the review thus far, and please keep em' coming.

P.S., next chapter, we're gonna get into some Fred and George antics! See ya there.


	20. Growing So Fast

"Arthur! Arthur, get down here!" Arthur Weasley came running downstairs quickly at his wife's outburst. When he saw she was fine, he embraced her and sighed.

"Molly, please, don't scare me like that, honey?" Molly and nodded and put the note she was holding into his hands rather than her shaky ones. Arthur looked at her, then opened it. His eyes soon widened in concern and pride. Molly looked up at him when he finished and he smiled.

"Arthur, how could they have done this?" They need their schooling and now they left. On top of that, they didn't even come home! Instead now ther somewhere in London and alone!"

"Molls, you can visit them, they gave an address." He handed her the parchment that was enclosed.

"Here, why don't you go over today?" Molly nodded and Arthur grabbed his briefcase.

"Alright, I love you honey." Molly smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, Arthur. Have a good day...And be careful." Arthur nodded sympathetically.

"Always, Molly."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Molly knocked on the apartment door repeatedly, soon though, Fred answered the door with a smirk.

"Mum, hold it okay? We're fine, we just need time to get up and to the door." Molly smiled and embraced both of her sons when George walked over too.

"So, Mum, how're you feeling?" George asked as they all took their seats. Molly just sighed.

"So, so, but, there's nothing I can do about it until these guys come along." She stroked her stomach and Fred smiled and nodded. "How're the children? Last time we saw them was at sch..." Fred stopped mid-sentence immediately. Molly eyed them and stood, one hand on her hip, one on her stomach. Though Fred and George couldn't help but think this whole angry at them\while cradling her stomach thing was getting old..And hopefully soon they would just have to deal with the temper..No more hormones...None of them was exactly praying for another pregnancy after this one.

"About that,_ boys."_ She said, announciating the word, 'boys.' They gulped and Molly began walking in a circle.

"You two didn't even think about what this would mean for the rest of us? Boys, really. It's brilliant you know what you want to do, but, sweeties, really its not the best choice or time." They glared att her and Fred spoke. George, being a litle more slow to snap at his pregnant and over-bearing mother.

"Mum! This is what we want to do. We are practically adults and this is our passion, besides as far as time,Dad almost just died, and Cedric did last year. Obviousley, it doesn't matter the age, Mum. Its the power and want that make you something in life." Molly had tears streaming down her face and she sat dpwn. Her left hand still was on her stomach and her right was to her forehead as she sobbed. George ran over o her. Fred rolled his eyes though and looked sorry.

"Mum, mum its okay. Your okay, Mum, we're okay. You don't have to worry." Molly looked up at her twin sons.

"I guess I just feel lost. I just want you two to be five again. I'm just sacred watching you grow up in this mess, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're growing up so fast!" Fred smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"So, Mum. That's why you freaked? We can still work thn? We'll be carfeul we promise." Molly looked at them beseechingly.

"Promise?" They both nodded in aggreement and added together, " promise. We'll always be careful, Mum. We always are. You don't have to worry about anything happening to us, Mum." Molly smiled and nodded. She was foolish t think her boys, _wouldn't, _be fine.


	21. A Mistake Concerning Guard Choice

1

It was nearing the end of February, and tonight was the annual Order meeting. It was also time to set a new list of who was guarding the prophecy, considering their other list, had already been fulfilled.

"So, we need new volunteers, anyone up for tonight? Mad=Eye is there now, but who wants to relive him at ten and stay until about..Ah...One P.M.?" Kinglsey asked. Everyone was silent until someone said, "I'll do it." All eyes turned...And fell on Molly. She looked at them all determinedly.

"I want to guard, Kinglsey." He just looked at her and Arthur touched her hand.

"Molly, let someone else do now, love. You can guard after the children are born." She looked at him fixedly.

"No, Arthur. I want to guard. I'll go, Kinglsey." Kinglsey looked over at Arthur and he just shrugged, then sighed. Kinglsey looked back at Molly and gave a wan smile.

"Okay, Molly. Just be careful." She nodded and squeezed Arthur's hand. He squeezed it back and she smiled.

The rest of the meeting was based on what was really happening in the Wizarding World. Most of it was very disturbing, but it was the truth and the Order needed to know exactly what they were up against.

So, at nine-forty-five, Molly finally left and apparated to the Atrium. She relived Alastor and at around ten O' clock, she was on her own.....in darkness...holding her wand with one hand...and feeling her babies kicking with the other.

______________________________________________

At two in the morning, Molly was still up and going. Even though she had that nauseous, sinking feeling in her stomach. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she went to the bathroom near Arthur's office.

Succeeding in puking her guts out, she stood. After rinsing her mouth she moved to open the door, but she heard whispering outside and out her ear to the door. They didn't sound happy...Molly knew better than to say anything, but they didn't sound like someone with the Order, so she was scared they had the prophecy...Besides, she was pregnant, and her health cost more than the prophecy right now.

When it sounded like they left, Molly walked out cautiously. She looked down both ends of the hall but saw no one....

______________________________________________

She remembered pain...That's all...Excruciating Crutatis, pain...There was no one there, but that _was _something that was easily fixed with an invisibility potion...In the right Death Eater's hands....

**A\N: okay, I know this chapter was sad..And it ends a little iffy, but you can probably piece together what happens during. Umm, in further chapters, there will be explanations but, they will have to be in one of the next last few chapters (considering we only have nine left) hmph, anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews!! They mean sooooo much! So, please, tell me what you think on this next chapter. I was excited for it, even though it made me very sad to write..I know its hard, but really...Even in fanfiction, it can't happen perfect...Tell me what you wanna see, and what your concerns are...Also, don't freak, the things going through your head are most likely worthless thoughts anyway...really, what could happen when you have two months left? *goes to another room to leave ya'll wondering* heehee, enjoy guys, thanks!**


	22. Unexpected

1

St. Mungo's was crowded...Too crowded for someone who was only pregnant, until they realized the blood.

Molly was brought in, soaked in red, and crying. Convulsing had stopped on the sight, but now she was just yelling for her kids and husband. More than once, she asked if her babies were okay, but no one could give her a straight answer.

"Please? How can you not know?" she'd beg. But, the medi-witch would just wave her off, telling her she was the one, right now, that needed care.

"But, my kids, they have to be alright. They're only seven months but, that's okay for three right?" The medi-witch stopped what she was doing and looked at Molly hesitantly.

"Tr..Triplets?" Molly nodded, looking at the nurse, frightened.

"Why? Is that worse?" The nurse shook her head, still looking at Molly, then turning to leave after saying, "I'll be right back."

______________________________________________

At five thirty, Molly was cleaned up and told that the babies were fine. Anything traumatic could cause a blow, bu they wouldn't know until they were born. Arthur, who had been crying and pacing furiously all night, was also aloud in and Molly smiled when he pulled back the curtain.

"Molly." he said quietly as she smiled. She shifted a little to get more comfortable and he ran to her side, ruffling pillows and asking questions.

"Arthur." She finally said.

"Relax, okay? I'm fine." Arthur nodded and backed away, his hands in his pockets and his eyes staring at his wife's stomach with tears.

"Arthur, come here." She moved her hand and signaled the side of the wasn't laying on. He came sit beside her and she hugged him close.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, love?" He replied, kissing her forehead. She took a deep breath, her eyes watering as she spoke, "do you ever think about Tommy and Ann?" Arthur looked at her then turned his head slightly at the mention of their unborn children. He gained his composure again, though, and nodded. He probably thought about it more than Molly. She wasn't the one that _everyday_ thought of what it would be like to maybe have another son with him at the Ministry. And she wasn't the one that carried ultrasound pictures with birthdates never to be fulfilled. Though, to not upset her, he smiled.

"We'll, have more rugrats running around the house in a matter of weeks MollyWobbles." He kissed her and she gasped and backed away from the kiss quickly. He stood and grabbed her hand, looking in her eyes. She looked up at him helplessly and she screamed.

"Arthur." she panted. "I don't think we'll have them in a matter of weeks....why don't you try a matter of minutes?" Arthur just stared st her as he felt his hand being squeezed every ten minutes. He didn't know what to do. He had almost died two months ago, Molly had almost died also...And now, they were both going to be parents again...All Arthur prayed for was that, for his children's sake, nothing Voldemort related would ruin these babies or their parents.


	23. Sacrificing a Mother and One Child

A\N: okay, next chapter! Also, sorry if updates are slow to come for the next few days or so, school tomorrow and I was out a few days last week, so I have make-up work. Pray for me that I get it done, and bare with me so that you will have chapters sooner! Thanks for support and continue Reviewing, this time, two new reviews and you'll get a new chapter!

"Arthur, please go and get a Healer?" Arthur looked at her, thoughts of his kids were running through his head. Thoughts of Voldemort's first demise and then returning. It was all happening so quick!

"Arthur! Please, honey, just go to the front desk? It hurts!" Molly wailed. Tears were streaming down her face by the time she finally got her husband's attention and he immediately went to get a healer. He came back in with the head-healer and two attendings who were working to get a job at the new Pediatrics Ward. Healer Wenston gave her a potion and molly drank it quickly.

After Wenston had checked Molly's progress, she smiled at her.

"9 centimeters, but I think we can start pushing anyway. I'd like to get the babies out as quickly as possible and how their positioned is already going to give us an issue." Molly nodded and grasped Arthur's hand. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she started pushing.

Many times, she assured him she couldn't do it and that it hurt worse than any of the others. But, Arthur had just kissed her and said she'd make it. Also, that Healer Wenston had said it would, seeing as their was no time to give her a pain potion and the curses were still wearing off.

Arthur went to Molly's other side and offered her his right hand rather than his, now, red and scratched one.

"Molly, honey, your doing so great." The healer looked up at Arthur and he immediately knew what that face meant...something was wrong, and for a healer to be scared....it had to be bad.

"Mr. Weasley, come here please?" Asked the attending, taking Arthur to the farthest corner of the room as his wife continued to push in more and more agony every second.

"Your wife's body has been through a lot. The curses, let alone, are interfering with the delivery and the babies' positions don't help. Her blood pressure's dropping, Mr. Weasley...I'm so sorry, but at this rate...Your wife and at least one chile won't make it through the night."

A\N: Hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you did in a review! I know this chapter is sad, but stay strong, there will be worse. I'd recommend a tissue box, but if you don't have one, bring some prayers....there are only seven chapters left..and I'm still wondering about what to do with this life-threatening delivery...I have two other chapters written out, but after I see reviews those might have to be tweaked if I change something....a little bit more on only having seven chapters left....Maybe you really like this story, maybe you don't...but, if you do..would you maybe be interested in some sequels? I'm thinkin

about doing their school years, and having a little more time will help figure out what's happening in this story, or what will happen in a latter one...anyway, if you like the idea, tell me, if not, you still have seven chapters left on this one! Please review, remember, I need two more for a new chapter!! I have confidence in you guys...Well, that this chapter was good anyway! :) thanks for everything, and drop by your idea on those sequels\one-shots! :)) P.s, "their school years" is referring to the triplets!


	24. I Can't Lose You

1A\N: I know I said two new reviews, but I have a bunch of chapters planned, and I found some extra time between school work and everything so, I had to post a new one! Hope you enjoy! And please!!!please!!please!!!! Red AND Review!!! thanks

"What? No! There has to be something you can do...I"

"Mr. Weasley, we're doing our best I was just obligated to tell you." She walked away and Arthur walked back to Molly, holding her tight and telling her everything would be okay.

"Arthur," she said, fifteen minutes later.

"It just hurts so bad, I need it to stop."

"I know, Molly. But, your doing great and you can't give up."

"Arthur, well I can't do it anymore either." He squeezed her tighter and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Molly, you have to, I can't lose you." Molly looked up at him, rubbing the side of his cheek with her hand as the contraction stopped.

"Arthur," she said, trying to drown the sound of her beeping monitors and talk through her pale lips.

"Its okay...You'll be okay...But you need to do something for me." Arthur's face was pale...She couldn't do this.

"I need you to not worry about what to do for me...I need you to do everything to save these babies." Arthur looked at her.

"Molly, I can't lose you, I'm going to try but...You have to come first." Molly shook her head determinedly.

"Arthur, don't worry about me." She spoke through rasping breaths as she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Take care of our kids." He hugged her close...Hoping he didn't have to choose between his wife and children..Little did he know, in 20 minutes...He'd be asked to."

A\N: I know, SUPER short, but it was longer than yesterday I think and it had a lot in it. Please review, I hope you are enjoying. Let me know what you think will happen, or what you hope will....There are two other chapters that have most of the answers already but. I would love to see what you guys are thinking! Please review, thanks for the support so far!!!!


	25. New Additions

1A\N: this was hard, I looked at the reviews, and I wished I shouldn't have, honestly, it was going to happen in this chapter, but you can all breath better for the rest of the story...I know the way its going yo will get some scares, but until sequel two or three, you don't have to worry about Molly going anywhere.

"Mr. Weasley, what do we do?" Arthur just looked at them, then to Molly.

"Mr. Weasley, she's flatlining, what do you want us to do?"

"The babies." He said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, the babies. But, if we don't do something now, you could lose one of them too, what do you want us to do?" He looked at Molly's pale form and remembered all of their years together...he also remembered her request. But, in the end, it was up to him and he turned to the healer.

"Stabilize her first." The healer nodded, stabilizing Molly first and waiting until she awoke to try and save the babies.

Fortunately, it took Molly only ten minutes to wake from her fitful sleep and fifteen to, again, begin pushing.

"Okay," Healer Wenston began.

"Your almost there, Mrs. Weasley. I see a head just two more pushes and we'll have a baby." Molly nodded and pushed a scream was heard two minutes later..a second another minute...and another minute..another baby, but no scream. Molly looked up at Arthur and he looked back at her. Tears were streaming down her face now and she released Arthur's hand slightly. He realized it and turned to look at her. She looked too tired and too pale. Blood stained her stomach and legs and she did her best to take slow rasping breaths.

"Molly, he's okay." Arthur said as they heard their baby scream. Molly smiled but laid her head on her pillow and sighed. She let Arthur's hand go more and she looked at him.

"Arthur, you'll be okay, right? You'll do what I said and take care of your kids? You can quit, you've had better income. And the boys can help pay for the rest. You'll do fine you're a great Daddy." Arthur knelt beside her, his head on her chest and holding her tighter every second.

"Molly, no...Please love? Don't leave me. I can't do this on my own I need you."

"You'll live Arthur, I have to go." Her tears had stopped for awhile, but they soon appeared again.

"Arthur, love...Just make sure they know their Mummy." Arthur's face was flooded with tears and he kissed her quickly. Molly held his face close and smiled.

"I love you Arthur. I always have and I always will. You've been with me through everything and please don't forget that. I love you so much, don't let them forget me. I'll always be with you guys."

______________________________________________

The kids came later that night to meet their new baby sisters and brother. One girl was Matilda Cedrella, and the twins were one boy and one girl: Myron Judd being the boy, and Langston Molly the other girl. Everyone was thrilled, and they knew it was a better outcome than any of them could have asked for. Though everyone was happy and Arthur did his best to cover it, Molly still wasn't great, and he was pretty sure the kids had caught on too. Maybe it wouldn't be as soon as they expected, but Arthur, more than all of them, knew she didn't exactly have twenty years left.

A\N: Well, I know I said 30 chapters but, this story is complete. There isn't anything else to be said for this one, so this is it. Keep an eye open for the next story, Loving These Kids, as it will begin shortly. It takes place after the Final Battle, and when everyone is settled down and married, no one is left in the Burrow except, Molly, Arthur and three five year old, rambunctious triplets! Also, in the next part, everything will be explained. See, I didn't end up killing Molly in this one, but the impact on her body that night still follows her, and it will be a struggle. No, I do not have chapters planned out or have even thought of her fate, but I can't promise either. Hopefully you guys still enjoy and please review!!!!! see yah next time when I post Loving These Kids!


End file.
